The transmission device is assigned to the motor vehicle and it thus forms a component of the motor vehicle. The transmission device is in particular in an operative connection between a drive device of the motor vehicle and at least on driven axle of the motor vehicle. It goes without saying that multiple driven axles can be also provided. In this case, the transmission device has an operative connection arranged between the drive device and at least one of the driven axles, in particular all of the driven axles of the motor vehicle.
The drive device in this case serves to provide a torque for driving the motor vehicle. This torque is transmitted via the transmission device or via the gear assigned to the transmission device. The transmission device serves to set different transmission ratios between the drive device and at least one driven axle. Each of these transmission ratios is associated with a driving gear. Usually there are multiple driving gears, wherein a transmission ratio is assigned to each gear that is different from the transmission ratios of other driving gears. The driving gears include for example the forward driving gear. In addition, at least one reverse gear is assigned to the gears.
Different driving gears or gear ratios can be thus set by means of the transmission. In this respect, the transmission is provided as a manual transmission. In order to set a certain gear on the transmission, for example to start up the motor vehicle, the gear is selected from the available driving gears, which are preferably provided as a plurality of driving gears, in particular from all of the driving gears provided by the transmission. After that, the selected driving gear is set to the transmission so that the transmission ratio associated with the driving gear is then present between the drive device and at least one driven axle. The vehicle is thus started up for example when the motor vehicle is or should be set in motion from a standstill state.